Behind the Darkness
by Asagiri
Summary: One-shot. Though she tried, she couldn't run away. Not from him... Gin x Rukia


Hi there!

I'm trying to experiment with different genres and I just got _this _idea and simply _had _to write this (*≧∇≦*) Hope you'll have as much fun reading it as I had when writing! xD

**Disclaimer:** Don't own _Bleach_, just playing with Kubo-sensei's characters, mehehe.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Behind the Darkness**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

The world was flooded with complete darkness and only shapes of some bigger objects in a radius of less than five metres could be somehow distinguished from the pitch black surroundings. This darkness seemed alive, hungrily sucking out every source of light, making you unsure how in fact this world you _were _part of looked like. It was seeping into your heart, taking all warm feelings, leaving only gloom and coldness behind. It had an ally in silence that was so overwhelming it hurt your ears to the point of deafening you.

When you'd think no life could exist here, in a world without a tiniest hope, you suddenly hear echoes of feet hitting the ground in haste and the sound of quickened breath…

She was running with all the strength she could muster in her legs trying to escape _him _at any cost. She wasn't exactly sure where she was or when she had even began her stampede, hell, she didn't even understand why she was running away from him! She had just this feeling that he was dangerous… That she needed to be as far away as possible from that man…

So without paying attention to the fatigue that was slowly taking a hold over her body, she moved forward. But it wasn't easy. She could see practically nothing and therefore she often run into hard objects which not only caused her pain, but what worse – slowed her down.

She turned a corner and halted to take a short break so she could catch some breath and gather strength for another mad dash. Beads of sweat were rolling down her face and she felt awfully hot, however she had no water no nothing to cool herself even if a little.

She strained her ears, but she couldn't hear any footsteps following her, however it didn't reassure her at all. If anything, it made her nervous all the more. He was close, on her track, she just knew it, she could _feel_ him. And she was aware of the fact that he wouldn't let her escape, oh no, she was his little prey, his little toy. He had too much fun with her to let her go. But even though she knew her escape was futile, she just couldn't give up. Once she had started something, she had to do her best to bring it to the end, she was this kind of person and nothing would change that.

After few more deep breaths she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, pushed herself off the wall and started running again. She had absolutely no idea where she could be. She might be even in her own house for all she knew, but the surrounding darkness hid the identity of this place. However was it even a house? She couldn't even tell whether she was inside or outside a building. She couldn't smell nor hear anything, as if her senses too were engulfed with darkness.

Suddenly she tripped and fell down on the ground. It was hard, like a pavement. However she didn't want to think much about it for the first odour she smelt was that of blood… She could tell that some time ago this ground had been splattered with it. So without paying attention to her bruised knees, she hurriedly got up and continued her skedaddle wherever her feet took her. She just hoped she wasn't running in circles.

Then she almost run into a wall and only a miracle saved her from colliding painfully with it. She scurried along it keeping a hand on its surface, when all of a sudden she felt something different under her fingers.

It was a door.

Without thinking she opened it, however behind it there were stairs going down. Only because she had somehow grasped the balustrade, did she not fell down. She shuddered at the image of her body crashing on the steps and eventually reaching the bottom… She would be lucky if she only broke few bones, honestly. Tightly gripping the balustrade, she clumsily climbed down the stairs. She took few more steps when to her horror she heard a match being struck and soon a candle was lit up few meters in front of her.

"Ah, Rukia-chan, good to see ya," said a cheery voice in the darkness.

She recognized it immediately. It was _him_. Her palms became moist with the cold sweat and a chill run down her spine for the man she was so desperately trying to run away from was standing right there. In the faint light of the candle she could make out his shadowed face. He was grinning widely, making her cower in terror.

He made a step in her direction.

She started backing away, but managed to make only few steps when her back hit the wall. She spun to the left to climb up the stairs and get the hell out of here, but was stopped by a sharp pull on her elbow and right after that she found herself pinned to the wall.

"There, there," he whispered to her ear, sending an odd shiver down her back. "Ya wanna leave just when ya arrived? No good."

"What do you want with me, Ichimaru?" she asked in a low but trembling voice. Even though she tried, she couldn't hide her fear, not from him. Besides she could smell blood from him. Fresh blood. And it wasn't reassuring at all.

"Guess," he teased her, bringing his long and thin fingers to her face and running them down her cheek.

With horror she realized they were covered with blood, so guessing was one of the last things she wanted to do. And above all she didn't want to know what unfortunate soul's blood was just being smeared on her face.

"Let me go," she uttered pleadingly, trying to look into his eyes, however they were in shadow.

"No," he drawled and before she could react, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her roughly. She tried to wriggle herself out of his grip, but he was too strong for her. He was firmly holding her wrist in place and seemed totally unfazed by her small hits that she so desperately tried to deliver with her free fist. He moved his hand from her cheek to the nape of her neck massaging it entrancingly and gently pulling on her hair.

Eventually she gave in and responded to his kiss, making him groan in satisfaction. She had to admit she loved the feeling of his lips on hers, they tasted like a forbidden fruit. She sneaked her free arm around his neck bringing him even closer to her, running her fingers in his silver hair.

He gently bit on her lower lip begging for entrance, which she allowed him parting her mouth slightly and he instantly deepened the kiss. With his other hand he let go of her wrist and putting it on her back, he started sliding it up and down, slowly moving it to her side to feel her tempting curves…

Rukia woke up with a start breathing heavily. Looking around furiously, with relief she noticed she was in her own room. Outside the windows it was slowly dawning. She supposed it was around five o'clock in the morning.

She sighed deeply to calm herself down, absent-mindedly taking her favourite Chappy plush to cuddle (and maybe to make sure it was indeed reality). But _what_ kind of a dream had it been? Her heart was still racing, her breath was quickened… And it wasn't exactly from fear that you feel after waking up from a nightmare. Her cheeks burning in a blush were contradicting it categorically.

Feeling the need to use the bathroom, she got up and mindlessly noticed that there was something off about her clothes. Blaming it on her tossing during the night she shrugged it off and entered the bathroom. However when she looked in the mirror, a scream of surprise and alarm almost escaped her throat.

Her lips were slightly swollen and there was a dark smudge on her cheek.

It looked like a dried blood…

* * *

**End.**

**

* * *

**

So, wasn't that fun? (≧▽≦) Hope you liked it!

I ardently love this pairing, mehehehe о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ It's just hot!

Bye! Until then!

朝霧 -Asagiri-


End file.
